


Zoomies

by bluecatboi



Series: Ceicel Tia's Drabble and Adventures [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ceicel causes a problem on purpose, Dudes Being Bros, Fluff, Gen, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Other characters that just be vibing, Seeker of the Sun Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Whatever you want to call it, friends - Freeform, headcanon of Miqo'tes, i tried dude but writing hard, or zoomies, poorly written chase, they are other peeps in my fc, what if they have the crazies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecatboi/pseuds/bluecatboi
Summary: Ceicel is losing his mind as the itching returns to his veins. You would think that he would figure out how to handle the daily need to hunt and run.
Relationships: Ceicel Tia & A'leksei Tia
Series: Ceicel Tia's Drabble and Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055456
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Zoomies

**Author's Note:**

> A'leksei's Twitter can be found here https://twitter.com/pspspscatboi

It is hard to describe.

It's not a burning urge, nor is it something that is easy to ignore. It is just… there.

Ceicel is stretched out on one of the many seats in the fc house. His tail flicking in minor annoyance. He watches the world upside down trying to read the title of all the books to stave off running about the house like a lunatic. 

Which he knows, he will be called a lunatic if he just mad dashes up and down the stairs, but every moment that passes, he thinks that the ridicule of his friends might be worth it just to get rid of all this pent up energy.

Maybe he can teleport home just to ru-

“You look like you’re about to explode,” A’leksei’s voice carries from the doorway.

Ceicel throws his arms above his head, having them land on the floor with a soft thump, “A’leksei, help me I am going to die.”

Ceicel can hear him coming closer and sees him peering over the seat down at him, “You aren’t,” he says with a smirk like he is soooo above the almost boiling blood. Or, he could be teasing him. Ceicel on second thought thinks it's the latter.

“I most assuredly am,” Ceicel laments, “The training yard is being used and I have finished my responsibilities and now I am-,” he makes a gesture with his hand at him practically having oozed out of the chair.

A’leksei huff, and nudges his leg off the arm of the chair to sit, “You are being over dramatic.”

Ceicel sits up, crossing his legs under him, “And you’re being under dramatic,” Ceicel grins widely, mischief clear in his eyes, “But that can be fixed.”

“Uh huh?” 

It happens quickly, much faster than A’leksei clearly thought Ceicel could move. Ceicel cuffs the back of his head playfully as he vaults over the chair, “Tag,” Ceicel calls, already several paces out the door.

He is a safe enough distance away, watching A’leksei process the hit and run if you will, and he knows his eyes are blown wide. His tail bristles slightly when A’leksei turns to watch him. 

Ceicel grins widely at A’leksei as the other stands slowly. He knows A’leksei is not for quick bursts of speed, he is in it for long hunts. Maybe he should have tried to get Uhraj’sa, though he probably shouldn’t worry about that now… A’leksei’s eyes mirror his own, faint circles of blue and gold look back at him.

“You know,” Ceicel tosses a quick glance up at the beam above him before looking back his frankly quite looming friend, “Walking isn’t gonna to catch me.”

A’leksei shrugs, “I mean it won’t be hard to catch you if you stay still,” he suddenly lunges, curse his training, Ceicel thought he had a few more steps before he needed to bail. 

Ceicel softly exclaims, before jumping to grab onto the beam, swinging himself back behind A’leksei. He never has been good at knowing when he should stop poking the proverbial anthill, and that isn’t going to start now. Quickly he flicks A’leksei’s ear and is off again, quickly sprinting down the hall. 

He can hear A’leksei laugh, and his footsteps are not too far behind him. Ceicel turns the corner sharply and kicks up the carpet. If A’leksei is observant it will do nothing, if he isn’t, well more distance to get away from him.

It's the former, as Ceicel takes the steps two at a time and is in the main area. Maeve, Uhraj'sa, Jebheii, Poppy, and Senya are all milling about. Uhraj'sa glances over before sighing to himself _seeker_ affectionately. He knows too well what has befallen Ceicel.

"Don't mind me," Ceicel says quickly maneuvering between everyone to the door. Maeve shakes her head and gently pulls Poppy away from the stairs and door.

"What's going on?" Poppy questions as Ceicel steps out the door, and can hear A'leksei climbing the stairs. 

Ceicel faintly hears Senya snort, "You haven't seen a miqo'te go slightly crazy have you?"

Maybe Maeve being in the room will give him a better chance of getting to the roof without A'leksei on his tail, quite literally in this case. As he crosses in front of the chocobo stable, he hears the door open. Well... so much for Maeve doing him an unasked for favor. 

Ceicel meps softly as A'leksei is just about full tilt running at him. He throws himself over the housing wall, landing in the canal below with a splash. A risk to wait to see what he does, but Ceicel kinda needs to know or he will get cornered for real.

While not as form perfect as him, A'leksei throws himself over the wall. Time to run in any direction, but probably not towards the beach. The sand, even for a beach loving miqo'te, is hard to run on.

He dashes up the canal with A'leksei not as far back as he wanted, but that's what makes it fun. Ceicel jumps onto the roof and just barely stepping over A'leksei grabbing at his leg. Ceicel laughs, climbing to the top layer and watches A'leksei follow after him. 

"Clearly I'm the winner," Ceicel beams. Still maintaining the just out of reach distance, panting softly at the mad dash he just made both of them do.

"How so?" A'leksei raises a brow, equally as winded.

"I got to the roof first without getting caught, clearly.”

“That isn’t how tag works,” A’leksei huffs, amusement bleeding through the dying rush of the chase, or is a trick to catch Ceicel, who knows. 

“Did I say tag?” he questions innocently, “I thought I said a race to the roof.” Ceicel smiling widely. 

Ceicel got too relaxed, and he really shouldn’t have. A’leksei suddenly dash, catching Ceicel by the arm before Ceicel could make a move off the roof.

“You know, you would think I would have at least a warning when you are going to rush me,” Ceicel laughs breathlessly.

A’leksei grins, “You’re five years too young to get away from me.”

Ceicel hisses in mock offense, “Well then, _old man,_ best two out of three?”


End file.
